Power Rangers Wild Thunder
by Picek
Summary: Some of ex Ninja Storm rangers meet a Wild Force ranger and then help a girl in trouble. Together they become the Wild Thunder Power Rangers.


**Power Rangers Wild Thunder**

**Chapter one: Begining:**

It was day like evry other in Blue Bay harbor. Dustin and Tori were in the town, having a break from instructing Ninja Academy students. As they were walking down the street, they noticed a man that was followed by a horned beast.

''Did you saw that man here before?'' Dustin asked Tori.

''No, I don't think so.'' She answered.

''Let's find out what that beast-like guy is up to.'' said Dustin after some short time of looking at the beast.

''OK, but let's keep the safe disance from him. I think he, or whatever it is, is up to no good.'' Said Tori back to him and they started to follow the two.

After some time, the man stopped and started talking with the beast.

He said ''I think we're being followed.'' And then turned and looked at Tori and Dustin.

''Hey you, why are you following us?'' said the beast and looked at them.

''Sorry. We just thought that you were trying to hurt that man or something, but it seems that you two know each other and that you don' want to hurt anyone.'' Said Dustin after being suprised that they noticed that they are being followed so quickly.

''Are you two new in town? I haven't seen you two around here before.'' Asked Tori.

The man answered ''Yes. We just got here.''

''Do you two travel the world or something?'' asked Tori.

''Yes.'' The man answered. ''By the way my name is Merrick and this is my friend Zen-Aku. We're traveling the world together.''

''I'm Tori and this is Dustin.'' Said Tori. ''Nice to meet you.'' Said Dustin.

''So, how long are you two here?'' he asked.

''About a day'' Merrick answered.

They walked the street together then. After some time they heard a voice of a young girl that was asking for help. They imediatly went to look what's hapening. When they arive at the place where the girl was they couldn't believe what they saw.

''Kelzacs?'' Tori and Dustin wander.

''Putrids?'' Merrrick and Zen-Aku wander.

They see that the girl is holding a crystal like thing in her left hand and is trying to fight off the monsters. They decide to help the girl and they all start fighting the monsters. Then another bigger monster comes and starts fighting Tori, Dustin, Merrick and Zen-Aku. Sudenly, a green Power Ranger comes runing towards the monster and starts fighting it. The others watch and they all get a feeling that they need to help too. Then the crystal starts to glow and flies uo in the sky, creating blinding light and four diffrent colored light orbs which descend onto each pearson's arm except of Zen-Aku's and the Green Ranger's hand and creating a morpher on each of their hands.

The Green Ranger says ''You too are choosen to be the Wild Thunder Rangers. Say ''Wild storm, transform'' and you will become Wild Thunder Rangers.''

They say ''Right!'' and then ''Wild storm, transform!'' and they morph.

Merrick:''Wild Thunder Blue – power of wolf.''

Tori:''Wild Thunder Pink – power of leopard.''

Dustin:''Wild Thunder Orange – power of snake.''

The girl:''Wild Thunder Red – power of tiger.''

And the Green Ranger:''Wild Thunder Green – power of hawk.''

They start to fight against the monsters and defeat them all, but the bigger monster that is called Spike.shooter releases another vave of them.

It says ''Keltrids arise!'' and a new wawe of monsters is ready to fight against the new rangers but the rangers and Zen-Aku together defeat all of the monsters and get ready to fight Spike shooter.

They combine their Power weapons: Blue – Wolf Sword, Pink – Leopard Slashers (two- hand weapon that looks like end of spear each of two parts), Orange – Snake Spear, Green – Hawk Blaster, Red – Tiger Fangs(spiked noun-chaku like weapon) and Zen-Aku – Crescent Blade and make Thunder Blade. They lift it up and run towards the monster. Then they all together say ''Thunder strike!'' and slash the monster which explodes.

After the batle, the girl introduces herself as Julia, and Green Ranger introduces himself as Will. Then they all leave to their new base – ex Ninja Ops.


End file.
